In Moonlight
by nikabelly
Summary: W świetle księżyca, jest to opowiadanie o miłości Yoshihity i Akihisy. Historia odbywa się głównie w podróży i szkole dla albinosów. Przedstawia dwóch rywali, którzy walczą o to kto z nich jest najlepszy i kto zostanie przywódcą.


„Nadszedł czas…"

Wyrwał się nagle z jakiegoś snu równo o szóstej rano. Szybko wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po swoje codzienne ubranie, czyli brązowe spodnie, wysokie buty i czerwony płaszcz z wieloma zapięciami. Założył je kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami i kilka minut później stał w łazience spoglądając na swoje odbicie. Nie było to nic emocjonującego, czy zapierającego dech w piersiach. Jako, że był albinosem miał białe dość krótko ścięte włosy, ciemne niebieskie oczy i jasną bladą skórę. Prawie jak wszyscy na tej uczelni. Tylko tutaj trafiały dzieci z brakiem umiejętności do wytwarzania melaniny – barwnika. Ludzie uważali, że takie osoby mogą sprowadzić na rodzinę nieszczęście, a nawet ściągnąć rychłą śmierć. Tutaj uczyły się polować na demony i inne przerażające stworzenia. Były cztery kierunki, gdzie po dwóch latach nauki można było wybrać jeden z nich. On wybrał miecz… Kochał nim walczyć. Ale byli i tacy, co swoje życie poświęcili łukowi, magii albo strzelaniu z pistoletu. A dzisiaj… dzisiaj mieli ich dobrać w pary, żeby nauczyli się współpracy. Gdy już zostaną połączeni przez Radę będą musieli się znosić do ukończenia uczelni, a potem do końca życia.

Przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy, których tak nienawidził. Nienawidził być innym niż wszyscy ludzie w normalnym świecie. Chciał mieć normalną rodzinę. Kochającą matkę i ojca, a jeżeli tak by się stało to jeszcze dodatkowe rodzeństwo, prócz siostry. Może w dalekiej przyszłości nawet dziewczynę… Potrząsł głową, aby odgonić od siebie te męczące myśli. Tutaj nie mógł narzekać na brak pięknych kobiet, ale jakoś żadna nie przyciągnęła na dłużej jego siedemnastoletniej już uwagi.

Wrócił z powrotem do pokoju. Złapał swoje dwa miecze. Jeden zwykły z czystego srebra, a drugi również srebrny, tylko, że bogato zdobiony drogimi kamieniami szlachetnymi – głównie czerwonymi rubinami, bo Yoshihito władał dodatkowo ogniem. W tej uczelni, gdzie znajdowało się jedynie dwunastu uczniów, znał tylko jedną osobę, która również posiadała ten żywioł, a mianowicie Akihisa Ukito, którego nie darzył większą sympatią.

Wyszedł z pokoju kierując swoje kroki w stronę sporego dziedzińca, gdzie miały odbyć się „testy", dzięki, którym Rada miała odpowiednio podzielić siły uczniów. Idąc pustym korytarzem zauważył z niechęcią, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która chciała być przed wyznaczonym czasem. Kilkanaście kroków przez nim szedł wysoki białowłosy chłopak ubrany w czarny mundurek strzelców.

- Trema Ukito? – zadrwił chłopak zrównując się z nim.

- Chciałbyś – prychnął posyłając mu kpiące spojrzenie swymi fioletowymi oczyma. – Ale nie masz, co na to liczyć.

- Szczerze to chciałbym. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi dorównać mi umiejętnościami, a twoja porażka tylko utrzymałaby mnie w przekonaniu, że jestem najlepszy. – odparł Yoshihito wkładając ręce do kieszeni swych brązowych spodni.

- Jest jeszcze czas. Moglibyśmy urządzić sobie mały pojedynek… Chyba, że jesteś tchórzem i nie przyjmiesz wyzwania. – na twarzy strzelca zagościł tajemniczy uśmieszek.

Twarz niebieskookiego nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Bił się z myślami. Z jednej strony było to nierozsądne, a z drugiej bardzo chciał dokopać swojemu przeciwnikowi. Co dziwniejsze w jego przypadku rozsądek zwyciężył.

- Nie.

- Jak chcesz… tchórzu… – wysyczał Ukito. – Nawet nie wiesz, jaką ostatnio miałem chętkę na ciebie. Ale mówi się trudno. Do zobaczenia potem.

I skręcił w ciemniejszy korytarzyk, do którego wstęp mieli tylko uczniowie czwartego kierunku.

~~***~~

„Nadszedł czas…"

Stał przed tablicą, na której miały być ogłoszone wyniki ustalone przez Radę. Zamarł, gdy przeczytał swoje nazwisko a obok niego…

- Co?! – wykrzyknął zrozpaczony. – To niemożliwe! Całkowicie niemożliwe!

- Co jest, Tsugaru, aż tak bardzo obawiasz się swojego największego konkurenta? – zaśmiał się Akihisa, który stał za jego plecami.

- Zamknij japę, bo zaraz ci ją przekrzywię! – warknął spoglądając wilkiem na swojego… partnera.

- Uuu…, jaki agresywny! – zakpił Ukito i odszedł, aby w ostatniej chwili odwrócić się. – Tylko nie myśl sobie, że będziesz szefem!

~~***~~

Dyrektor – siwowłosy już mężczyzna – zaprosił dwójkę rywali do swojego gabinetu, aby tam omówić z nimi szczegóły pierwszej wyprawy. Nie obeszło się oczywiście bez kłótni, sprzeczek a nawet rękoczynów. W pewnym momencie staruszek zastanawiał się czy dokonał dobrego wyboru przydzielając ich do siebie. Aż w końcu, gdy zmusił ich, aby zamilkli z naburmuszonymi minami jak dzieci zauważył, że potrafią nawet „współpracować".

- Więc gdzie mamy się wybrać? – zapytał, Yoshihito z zainteresowaniem.

- Do wioski Astrum w północnych górach Tseki. Otrzymałem wiadomość panie Tsugaru, że Akaike umiera. Myślę, że pana siostra byłaby rada z odwiedzin. Poza tym jest tam pewna przesyłka do odebrania…

- CO?! – niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. – Jak to?! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedzieliście wcześniej?!

Dyrektor milczał nie chcąc nic powiedzieć. Uznał też za stosowne wzruszyć ramionami. W ten sposób kochał irytować uczniów – swoją wielką obojętnością.

- Tak, więc kontynuując macie odebrać ważną, ale to bardzo ważną przesyłkę. Jesteście najlepszymi uczniami tej szkoły, a zarazem godnymi zaufania. Wiem, że gdy trafi w wasze ręce nic jej nie będzie grozić. Wyruszycie jutro z samego rana. – oznajmił wypychając ich wręcz z pomieszczenia. – Przesyłkę odda wam Eriko. Dobranoc!

I drzwi się zamknęły…

Ukito kątem oka dostrzegł, że ręce jego „partnera" są zaciśnięte w pięści i trzęsie się ze wściekłości. Po małej części poczuł żal do niego. W końcu do pewnie nie łatwe tracić matkę i dowiedzieć się o tym w ostatnim momencie. A co dopiero spotkać się z normalnymi ludźmi w tej wiosce. Ciekawe, co powiedzą? Że to przez niego zmarła jego matka? Że to kara za to, że go urodziła? Westchnął.

- Chodź, idziemy! – powiedział, Akihisa oddalając się powoli. – To bezsensowne tak tutaj stać, bo i tak nas nie wpuści.

Widział jak ten tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył za nim. Pewnie w ten sposób powstrzymywał się, aby nie wybuchnąć. Strzelec uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _„Znalazłem twój słaby punkt…" _pomyślał z satysfakcją idąc ciemnym już korytarzem. Czuł od drugiego chłopaka bijące, nienaturalne ciepło.

- Uważaj, bo podpalisz szkołę. – zażartował i zmienił kierunek na dziedziniec. – Ale jak to ci pomoże to stoczmy pojedynek. Co ty na to?

Oczy Tsugaru rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Czyżby chciał mu pomóc? On?! Jego największy wróg? Nie! To niemożliwe! Ale skoro nadarza się okazja to ma ochotę nieźle mu przywalić. W końcu… należy mu się!

- Dobra! – powiedział odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Przygotuj się na porażkę! Partnerze…

- Jeszcze zobaczymy… - mrugnął Ukito ruszając biegiem na dwór.

~~***~~

Walka toczyła się bardzo długo. Żaden nie miał zamiaru przegrać. Wszędzie latały ogniste kule to podpalając niewinne drzewo, to krzak. Obaj oddychali ciężko, ale dumnie dzierżyli swoją broń. Yoshihito trzymał się jedną ręką za ramię tamując krwawienie wywołane niecelnym postrzałem, a drugą machał mieczem próbując trafić już nie tak zwinnego Ukito. Akihisa również miał kilka drobniejszych ran a i bolejąca noga od uderzenia wcale nie pomagała. Do tego obojgu kończył się zasób magii.

W tym samym momencie zdecydowali się na ostateczny cios, ale skończyło się jedynie na tym, że padli zmęczeni na ziemie nie mogąc już kontynuować pojedynku.

- Kto wygrał? – wysapał Tsugaru, któremu stał się obojętny wynik walki.

- Uznajmy, że… remis. – odpowiedział strzelec próbując wstać. – A teraz przydałoby się pójść spać.

- Racja. – mruknął siedemnastolatek podając zdrowe ramię Ukito, który chętnie skorzystał z pomocy. – Który pokój?

- Sektor D pokój 3. – rzekł i razem ruszyli w stronę szkoły.

Dotarli do Sektora D w dwadzieścia minut nie licząc odpoczynków w czasie drogi. Ale wejście po schodach do pokoju z numerem 3 stanowiło już nie lada problem.

- Czemu ty do cholery musisz mieszkać tak wysoko?! – burknął niezadowolony Yoshihito ciągnąc za sobą strzelca.

- Teraz też się nad tym zastanawiam. – powiedział szczerze Akihisa. – Dobra zostaw mnie tu już sam dojdę.

Niebieskooki tylko mocniej podciągnął go na ramię i ruszył dalej, mimo głośnych protestów ciągniętego. Kolejne pięć minut drogi i mogli odpocząć. Rozwalili się na łóżku i leżeli tak z dobrą godzinę zanim Tsugaru uświadomił sobie, że muszą się opatrzyć. Poszukiwania apteczki skończyły się tym, że w pokoju nastał chaos. Zwykły, codzienny porządek zastąpił nieziemski bałagan.

- Znalazłeś? – wydarł się Ukito w stronę partnera.

- Ta… - odkrzyknął chłopak.

Usiedli na podłodze wygrzebując bandaże, maści na poparzenia i inne przeróżne specyfiki. Przy kolejnej nieudolnej próbie równego zawinięcia bandażu strzelec zirytował się i wyrwał go rywalowi z ręki.

- Daj to, bo mnie coś zaraz trafi jak to widzę! – warknął odpinając pasy od płaszcza miecznika. Gdy ściągnął go i uporał się z oczyszczeniem rany zawiązał świeży, biały bandaż. Posmarował też poparzenia na jego skórze. Zdziwił się nad jego wysportowaniem i nienaturalnie delikatnymi dłońmi, które powinny być twarde, i chropowate od oręża. Gdy skończył Yoshihito pochylił się nad nim przez co przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że ten chciał go pocałować. Ale szybko odgonił tą natrętną myśl uważając ją za totalny absurd.

- Teraz twoja kolej. – wskazał na spuchniętą już porządnie nogę białowłosego. – Może być skręcona. Pokaż ją.

- Nie trzeba. – prychnął, gdy ten jej dotknął za mocno. – Lepiej wracaj już.

- Wiesz, co? Jestem taaaaaki… – udawał, że ziewa po czym bezceremonialnie złapał za stopę chłopaka i zaczął ją usztywniać. – Zmęczony, że chyba zostanę tutaj.

- Żartujesz sobie?! – wrzasnął patrząc na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. – To, że jestem milszy dla mojego wroga to nie znaczy, że możesz sobie u mnie mieszkać! Won, mówię!

- Siedź spokojnie, bo nie mogę zawiązać. – zaśmiał się, gdy po raz kolejny za luźno zawiązał supeł.

- Boże jaka z ciebie sierota jest… - westchnął Ukito, ale również się uśmiechnął.

~~***~~

W gabinecie dyrektor obserwował wszystko przez magiczną kulę z wody. Staruszek umiał władać tym żywiołem i wykorzystywać go na różne sposoby. Siedział w fotelu i uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Teraz już wiedział, że jednak dokonał właściwego wyboru…

* * *

**Od Nikabelly:**

_Jest to moje pierwsze yaoi, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :) Postaram się dodawać kolejne części w miarę regularnie jak tylko się da! Myślę, że co dwa tygodnie będzie dobrze, zwłaszcza, że mogę mieć małe problemy ze szkołą, Internetem itd. Postaram się też odpowiadać na wasze komentarze, pytania i sugestie ;) Mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało?_


End file.
